


With My Own Hands

by sanguineheavens



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineheavens/pseuds/sanguineheavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Person poetic retrospective on Cassie's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Own Hands

I packed my bag and I brushed my hair my whole life and I used to cook  
for a perfect audience.  
I caught my tears and I brushed the back of her blazer and I  
sucked all my rage down into two tiny five fingered packages  
and I discovered how gentle cool metal can feel.  
I fought with friends and enemies alike,  
and I brought triumph and regret with me  
everywhere I went, like all the small change in my jacket pockets  
and all the colour of her eyes, the colour in her cheeks.  
I seared myself, defending,  
and I avenged myself upon a king  
I made silence and I demanded faith I was never sure I could deserve.  
I fumbled through my homework  
and I avenged myself upon a king  
and I brushed my hair out of my eyes to smile at her  
and I held my father’s hand, and I brushed my hair _my whole life_.  
I made mistakes, I made _mistakes_  
but I made a hero from the child I found inside my heart  
and make no mistake, I loved like the sun.


End file.
